


A Boat Beneath a Sunny Sky

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [32]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: When Neal comes back, all is not as it seems.  But, on the bright side, it's resurrections all around, as the old members of Organization XIII adjust to life in Storybrooke.  Meanwhile, in the past, Aqua and Ventus make some friends in Radiant Garden.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SMALL VILLAGE IN THE HILLS — DAY — FLASHBACK                

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A MAN runs down a hill into town.  Half of the VILLAGERS are     

          female.  He grabs his WIFE’s shoulders.                          

                                                                           

                              HUSBAND                                      

                    The Queen knows she’s here!  She’s                     

                    on her way!                                            

                                                                           

                              WIFE                                         

                    Then we must hide her.                                 

                                                                           

          They turn to their daughter OLETTE.  Standing next to her is     

          her friend PENCE.                                                

                                                                           

                              HUSBAND                                      

                    Olette, hide her in the cellar.                        

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Okay, papa.  Pence and I can keep                      

                    her company.                                           

                                                                           

          They run off into a nearby house.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FOREST — DAY                                                

                                                                           

          The wheels of the Royal Carriage roll on the road.  It rides     

          out of the forest.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SMALL VILLAGE IN THE HILLS — DAY — FLASHBACK                

                                                                           

          The carriage stops on the edge of town and its FOOTMAN steps     

          out.  He leads the QUEEN out behind him.                         

                                                                           

          But the footman is not Henry, Sr. and the Queen is not           

          Regina: CHARLUS THE KNAVE takes out a long, flexible horn        

          and holds the wide end up to his ear.  CORA puts the other       

          end under the red veil that covers her face.                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Where is Alice?                                        

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    Where is Alice?                                        

                                                                           

                              WIFE                                         

                    Who is this Alice?  We know no one                     

                    with that name.                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Cora angrily stomps her foot.                                    

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    We know she is here!  Do not test                      

                    the Queen of Hearts!                                   

                                                                           

                              HUSBAND                                      

                    Okay.  The truth is...she ran off                      

                    as soon as we caught sight of your                     

                    carriage.                                              

                                                                           

                              WIFE                                         

                    We don’t know where she went.                          

                                                                           

          Cora chuckles.  She then reaches her hand out, as if to rip      

          out a heart, and it glows red.  As she pulls it back toward      

          her, the villagers hearts exit their bodies and float in         

          front of them.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    It would appear the Queen has no                       

                    more need for you.                                     

                                                                           

          She starts to close her hand, and everyone feels the pain of     

          their hearts being squeezed.  YOUNG ALICE stands in the          

          house’s doorway.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    WAIT!                                                  

                                                                           

          As Alice steps out of the house, Cora loosens her grip.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    If you let them go, I’ll come with                     

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              WIFE                                         

                    No, Alice!  You don’t have to do                       

                    this!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HUSBAND                                      

                    Go!  While you still can!                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    This is MY choice!  Not yours.                         

                                                                           

          All eyes are on Cora, as she mulls this over.  Finally, she      

          turns her hand around and opens it, as she pushes forward,       

          the hearts floating back into the villagers’ bodies.  The        

          glowing on her hand fades away.                                  

                                                                           

          Alice runs toward the cart.  She stops and faces the             

          villagers before getting in.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE (cont’d)                         

                    Thanks for your help.  Take care.                      

                                                                           

          She gets in.  As Cora and Charlus follow, the latter smirks      

          at the villagers.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. QUEEN OF HEARTS’ CARRIAGE — DAY                             

                                                                           

          With the carriage now moving, Alice is seated opposite Cora,     

          who removes her veil.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I am so sorry about the veil, but I                    

                    can’t allow such...commoners to                        

                    gaze upon this royal face.                             

                                                                           

          Cora smiles.  Alice does not respond.                            

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    In time, you will...learn to not                       

                    dwell on them.  You see, love...is                     

                    weakness.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (deadpan)                                         

                    How so?                                                

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    It keeps you from what’s important:                    

                    power.                                                 

                                                                           

          Alice looks out the window at the town drifting away.            

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Now, don’t be like that.                               

                                                                           

          She grabs Alice’s chin and turns her head back toward her.       

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    I’m having my cook prepare a                           

                    wonderful dinner.                                      

                                                                           

          She lets go.                                                     

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    And I expect you to join us.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    "Us?"                                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    My son.  He’s seven.  His name is                      

                    Ienzo.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION LAB — DAY — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          ZEXION wakes up and looks at VEXEN.                              

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Oh, you’re up!                                         

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    Guess we picked the wrong side.                        

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Well, I don’t know about you, but                      

                    I’m going back to going by "Even."                     

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    Yeah, same.  Well, "Ienzo."                            

                                                                           

          He gets up.  Even starts laughing.                               

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Looks like you outgrew your                            

                    clothes!                                               

                                                                           

          Ienzo looks at himself in a reflective surface.  He waves        

          his hand, and, in a puff of smoke, new clothes appear on         

          him.  He adjusts an ascot.                                       

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I’m putting the Organization behind                    

                    me.  Although Marluxia’s Heartless                     

                    WAS with me.  Perhaps we could join                    

                    him...                                                 

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    You mean, for REAL this time?                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I’ll be outside.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks out.  Even looks at ANOTHER PERSON, who starts to       

          wake up.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Good morning, Aeleus.  You’ve got a                    

                    little —                                               

                                                                           

          He motions to his own face.                                      

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Ah.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He grabs a device and clicks it like a pen.  A light             

          flashes, and it makes a shimmering sound.  We then see his       

          face — that of Lexaeus.                                          

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Thanks, Even!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER – DAY                                        

                                                                           

          "We Got the Beat" by The Go-Go’s is playing on the               

          jukebox.  RUBY serves pancakes to EMMA and HENRY.                

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Here you go!                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks, Ruby!                                          

                                                                           

          He digs in.  Emma notices NEAL enter from the back.  He          

          walks up to them and sits down next to Henry.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How did you sleep?                                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Really!?  On one of Granny’s                           

                    mattresses?                                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.  Just know, there’s always                       

                    room at my place.  I mean, my                          

                    parents are there, but —                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    No, I’m fine.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright...suit yourself.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Say, dad!                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yes, Henry?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How would you like to walk me to                       

                    school?                                                

                                                                           

          Neal looks at Emma, who seems to agree with this suggestion.     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Uh, sure, I don’t see why not.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah!  I think I’ll tag along.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          RELENA walks up to the garden.  MARLUXIA is there, picking a     

          flower.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Lauriam.                                               

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    We did it.                                             

                         (laughing)                                        

                    WE DID IT!                                             

                                                                           

          They hug and twirl around.                                       

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM (cont’d)                             

                    Thank you so much for, um, bringing                    

                    me back!                                               

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    There was another Heartless with                       

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Zexion.                                                

                                                                           

          Speaking of which, Ienzo steps out.                              

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Actually, it’s "Ienzo," now.  Even                     

                    and Aeleus are in the lab.                             

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                         (snickers)                                        

                    Them too, huh?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    You were right!  What can I say?                       

                                                                           

          Relena looks at Ienzo.                                           

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Is the ascot REALLY necessary?                         

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    YES.  IT IS.                                           

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She takes out a piece of paper and shows it to her brother.      

                                                                           

                              RELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Check it out.  Got myself a job at                     

                    the power plant.  Well, the sheriff                    

                    got me one.                                            

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          She turns back to Ienzo.                                         

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    And Ienzo!                                             

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Hear there’s an opening at the                         

                    library!                                               

                                                                           

          Ienzo’s face absolutely lights up.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS LIBRARY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          YOUNG IENZO is sitting in the corner, reading a book.  DAME      

          DOB enters.                                                      

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    IENZO!  Ienzo?                                         

                                                                           

          She spots him and proceeds to walk up to him.                    

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Oh, there you are!  I’ve just                          

                    received word that your mother is                      

                    on her way, so I’m going to need                       

                    you to get ready for dinner!                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I’m reading!                                           

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Ienzo, your mother will NOT be                         

                    happy, if you’re not ready!                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I only have —                                          

                                                                           

          He checks the pages.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO (cont’d)                         

                    — two more pages left for this                         

                    chapter.  Can I at least finish it?                    

                                                                           

          She thinks this over.                                            

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Alright.  But walk while doing it!                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          He gets up and follows her out.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Ienzo follows Dame Dob through the hallway.  PEPPER passes       

          by.                                                              

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    How’s the food coming along?                           

                                                                           

                              PEPPER                                       

                    Wonderfully.                                           

                         (noticing Ienzo)                                  

                    Is he not dressed, yet?                                

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Not yet, I’m afraid.                                   

                                                                           

                              PEPPER                                       

                    Well, make it quick!                                   

                                                                           

          She kisses her and walks off.  Dame Dob and Ienzo head           

          upstairs.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. IENZO’S ROOM — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Dame Dob and Ienzo enter.  He sits his book on the bed, as       

          they walk up to a screen.  She opens a wardrobe and takes a      

          suit out.                                                        

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Hmm!  Here we go!                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Not that one.  It’s itchy!                             

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Well, I’m afraid it’s your nicest                      

                    suit, and your mother insisted!                        

                                                                           

          He is disgruntled, as she puts it on him.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Neal are walking.  They reach the school.       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    This is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yep!                                                   

                                                                           

          KAIRI runs up to them.                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey, Henry!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Kairi.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Pretty sure we have A LOT to catch                     

                    up on!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s just two days!  Roxas is in                       

                    the same boat.  Where IS Roxas,                        

                    anyway?                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    He’s already here.  Said he had to                     

                    talk to Aqua about something.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    See you around!                                        

                                                                           

          He and Kairi walk inside.  Emma turns to Neal.                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There’s something...off about you.                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    How so?                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know.  It’s just — You DID                     

                    just come back from the dead!                          

                                                                           

          He listens.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Maybe you’re a bit disoriented!  If                    

                    there’s anything you need to talk                      

                    to Archie about, you should.  I                        

                    know it’s helped me.                                   

                                                                           

          They walk away from the school.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSIC OFFICE — DAY                  

                                                                           

          MISS BREMEN is showing AQUA some sheet music.                    

                                                                           

                              MISS BREMEN                                  

                    And then there’s this one...                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          ROXAS enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Alright.  Thanks.                                      

                                                                           

          She starts to head out.                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Roxas!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Can I ask you about something?                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          They exit into the instrument room.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL INSTRUMENT ROOM — DAY               

                                                                           

          Aqua and Roxas stop in the middle of the room.                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Alright, what is it?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    When I was in Twilight Town, I                         

                    found a bunch of drawings.                             

                                                                           

          He takes one out of his bag.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    This one, in particular, caught my                     

                    eye.                                                   

                                                                           

          He shows it to her.  It’s the one of the blue-haired woman       

          and the blond boy.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Is this you?  And me?  Do you know                     

                    who I am?                                              

                                                                           

          She takes it from him and looks at it.                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    No.  Besides, you’re not blond.                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I dyed my hair.  I must have been                      

                    blond before fusing with Henry.                        

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Can I keep this?                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Sure!                                                  

                                                                           

          He exits, and she starts tearing up, looking at the drawing.     

                                                                           

                                                             FLASH TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          Aqua and VENTUS are walking through the streets of a lovely      

          town.  They are in the same positions as the figures in the      

          drawing.                                                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    This place is so...radiant!                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    That’s why they call it "Radiant                       

                    Garden!"                                               

                                                                           

          Across from them is a LITTLE GIRL drawing on a sketchpad. A      

          beardless LUXORD runs up to her.                                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Naminé, what have we said about                        

                    drawing people without their                           

                    permission?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    But, Rould!                                            

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Naminé!                                                

                                                                           

          She looks up at Aqua and Ven, who walk up to them.               

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                         (to Aqua and Ven)                                 

                    You’ll have to excuse my sister.                       

                         (to Naminé)                                       

                    Apologize to them.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Sorry, miss.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It’s okay.  Can I see?                                 

                                                                           

          She turns it around.  It’s the same drawing.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Wow!  You’re good!                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Yeah, keep up the good work!                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Sure thing!                                            

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Come on, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    Listen, if you’re ever hungry, our                     

                    mom runs a bakery here.  Just down                     

                    the street.  Olive and                                 

                    Pumpernickel.  Can’t miss it.  It’s                    

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROULD (cont’d)                               

                    the place with the large loaf                          

                    poking out the window.                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks!  We’ll keep that in mind!                      

                                                                           

          Rould and Naminé walk away.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS DINING HALL — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Cora, Charlus, Alice, and Ienzo are eating.  The latter is       

          absorbed in his book.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Ienzo, put down your book.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          He frantically slams it shut and sets it on the                  

          table.  Alice notices him touch his neck.                        

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    How have you been enjoying                             

                    Wonderland, Alice?                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    "Enjoying" is an interesting word.                     

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    When I first landed here, I was                        

                    small.  Then large.  Then small                        

                    again.  Had to talk a doorknob into                    

                    letting me out.  Been through this,                    

                    that, and who knows what                               

                    else!  Everything here is                              

                    just...bizarre.  I see stranger                        

                    things by the day.                                     

                                                                           

          She takes a bite of her food.  What it is she’s eating, she      

          has no idea.                                                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

          Alice nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Yeah, the weird food here made me                      

                    taller.  I’m normally quite short                      

                    for my age.  People think I’m                          

                    nine.  But I’m actually eleven.                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Well, either way, decades from now,                    

                    it will hardly even matter.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (confused)                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    The difference between you and my                      

                    son.                                                   

                                                                           

          Alice absolutely gasps.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    I beg your pardon!                                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I am familiar with your                                

                    family.  Quite prominent, I must                       

                    say.  An ideal marriage for Ienzo.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Don’t do this.  Please.                                

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Silence.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    For your information, I have no                        

                    intention being betrothed.                             

                                                                           

          She tosses her napkin on the table.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    ESPECIALLY at such a young age!                        

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (angrily)                                         

                    Good luck whoring your son!                            

                                                                           

          She flips over her plate and storms off.  In all of this,        

          Cora clearly recognizes these very words as those she            

          uttered to Xavier all those years ago.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (dumbfounded)                                     

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    They’re CHILDREN, Cora!                                

                                                                           

          What he said.                                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Stay out of this, Charlus.                             

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    He’s MY son, too!  I feel I should                     

                    have SOME say on the matter!                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You’re just a Knave with his heart                     

                    in a vault in the center of a                          

                    maze!  I am your QUEEN!                                

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    Have you even MET Alice’s parents?                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Once.                                                  

                                                                           

          Ienzo gets up and grabs his book.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I’m out of here.                                       

                                                                           

          He storms off.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER – DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Neal and Emma are seated at a table, eating food.  Neal is       

          visibly disgusted.                                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    You call this food?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not exactly.                                           

                                                                           

          He throws his food back on his plate.                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I don’t know.  I feel like I should                    

                    expect...better.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, um, you weren’t so snooty,                       

                    when we were on the road.                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I guess being dead has...refined my                    

                    tastes!                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mm-hmm...                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    So, that girl Kairi.  I hear she’s                     

                    a princess?                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s the story.                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    And she and Henry?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Are just friends.                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    We’ll, I’m just saying, I fell                         

                    in...love with a princess.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You fell in love with a street                         

                    girl.  I didn’t find out I was a                       

                    princess, until I met our son.                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Still, I hear her kingdom was                          

                    pretty prominent, in its time.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We’re not arranging our son’s                          

                    marriage!                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Think about it.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t need to!  If something                         

                    happens between them, it                               

                    happens!  Geez, you need Archie                        

                    more than I thought!                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Nah, I’m good.                                         

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    I can’t stand to be around this                        

                    food, though.  What’s the nicest                       

                    restaurant in town?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Be Our Guest.                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    How fitting!                                           

                                                                           

          Emma gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Though, I gotta warn you: Lumiere                      

                    runs that place.                                       

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS LIBRARY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Ienzo enters and sits in his corner.  He notices Alice           

          looking through the shelves.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Sorry about that.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    YOU have nothing to be sorry                           

                    about.  It’s your mother.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    As a prince, I’m a prisoner in my                      

                    own home.  I don’t get to marry for                    

                    love.  I marry for power.                              

                                                                           

          She sits down next to him.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    I, for one, would HATE to marry for                    

                    convenience.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I’m only seven!  I’m FAR too young                     

                    to get betrothed, much less to a                       

                    stranger from a far-off                                

                    land!  Besides, I’d kind of rather                     

                    have a PRINCE than a princess...                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (nodding and smiling)                             

                    Ah...                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    It’s funny.  She’ll let the staff                      

                    live their lives — the cook and                        

                    her wife — but her own son —                           

                                                                           

          He shakes his head.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    In the carriage, she told me "Love                     

                    is weakness."                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Yeah, she says that a lot.  She                        

                    even keeps her own heart locked                        

                    away to prevent her from being                         

                    clouded by emotion.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    That sounds awful!                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I couldn’t even imagine what that                      

                    must be like.  You know she ended                      

                    up here?                                               

                                                                           

          Alice shakes her head.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO (cont’d)                         

                    My sister.  She forced her to marry                    

                    some king, so she pushed her                           

                    through the looking glass.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Guess it’s a pattern of hers.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    The Queen of Hearts only cares                         

                    about ONE THING: Power.                                

                                                                           

          Alice lets this soak in.  Then:                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    We need to get out of here.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    "We?"                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (nods)                                            

                    My family can find you a better                        

                    home.  In London.  Or maybe                            

                    somewhere else.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Ienzo walks down the street, up to the library.  He stops in     

          front of the door.                                               

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He takes a deep breath and enters.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          BELLE is sorting recently-returned books, when he                

          enters.  She looks up.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Hi.  I heard you were hiring?                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yes!  Are you interested in the                        

                    job?                                                   

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    You bet!  I LOVE books!  When I was                    

                    a kid, they were kind of                               

                    an...escape.  I didn’t have a great                    

                    childhood.                                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Oh.  I’m so sorry to hear about                        

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Umm...Well, you have NO competition                    

                    for the job, which is a BIT weird,                     

                    so I guess you kind of got                             

                    it.  Yay!  I’m desperate.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Alright!  So, would you mind                           

                    showing me around?                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Uh, sure!  Um, first of all,                           

                    fiction — I use that term loosely,                     

                    here — is sorted by author.  As                        

                    for nonfiction, we use the Dewey                       

                    Decimal system.                                        

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Which you probably do not know,                        

                    because you have no Curse                              

                    memories!  Don’t worry.  I can                         

                    teach you it.                                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He looks around, while smiling.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Aqua and Ven are walking.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh, look!                                              

                                                                           

          She points to something: Olive and Pumpernickel.  And, just      

          as Rould said, there’s a giant loaf poking out the               

          window.  They enter it.  Through the door, not the window.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          A BLONDE WOMAN is behind the counter, holding a pie.             

                                                                           

                              BLONDE WOMAN                                 

                    Hello!  Welcome to Olive and                           

                    Pumpernickel!  I’m Olive;                              

                    pumpernickel’s on the menu!                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    We met your kids earlier.                              

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          She sets down the pie.                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Will you be having anything?                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh, I’m starving!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Aqua, Ven, and Olive are seated at a table, with Naminé          

          sitting on her mother’s lap.  Rould is leaning against a         

          wall.  Aqua and Ven are enjoying some pie and bread.             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    This is AMAZING!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Thanks!  My kids help me out.                          

                                                                           

          Ven smiles and takes another bite.                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah, I don’t see any father                           

                    around.  Do you take care of them                      

                    all on your own?                                       

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hey, major respect!                                    

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Well, what else was she gonna                          

                    do?  My father doesn’t even want to                    

                    acknowledge my existence.                              

                                                                           

          Aqua seems confused by this.                                     

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    He’s...quite prominent.  Wants to                      

                    avoid a major scandal.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    "Quite prominent" is understating                      

                    it!  He’s the King.  I don’t want                      

                    to be a prince or anything.  I just                    

                    want him to ACKNOWLEDGE me!                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Princess Kairi is nice, though.                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    You know the Princess?                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    Yeah, we’re good friends.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And Naminé’s father?                                   

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Died before she was born.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ah.                                                    

                                                                           

          She takes a drink.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    And what about Ven’s father?                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    My parents died, when I was just a                     

                    baby.                                                  

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Oh, I’m sorry!  I just assumed —                       

                    You look so similar, it’s just —                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It’s okay.  I’m just his — his                         

                    teacher.                                               

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Oh!  Is that what brings you two to                    

                    Radiant Garden?  Some kind of field                    

                    trip!                                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Think of it as a...study abroad.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GAME OF THORNS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Lauriam walks up to Game of Thorns and looks at it.              

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Huh...                                                 

                                                                           

          He enters.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GAME OF THORNS — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          MOE FRENCH is behind the counter.  Lauriam walks up to him.      

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    Can I help —                                           

                                                                           

          He looks up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    — you?                                                 

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    I’d like a job.                                        

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    Not with pink hair, you don’t!                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    EXCUSE ME!?                                            

                                                                           

          Moe picks up the phone and starts dialing.                       

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    That’s it!                                             

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Belle, I need you!                                     

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Wait, hold on.                                         

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Look, all I did was ask for a                          

                    job.  This hair is natural!  I                         

                    can’t help it!                                         

                                                                           

                              MOE FRENCH                                   

                    Well, that’s just weird.                               

                                                                           

          Belle enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Papa, what’s the matter?                               

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Nothing.  I was just leaving.                          

                         (to Moe)                                          

                    You’ll see.  I’m gonna open up my                      

                    OWN flower shop!  And it’ll be the                     

                    best flower shop this town has ever                    

                    seen!                                                  

                                                                           

          He storms out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Seriously, papa!?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Ienzo is shelving books.  REGINA enters.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Belle?                                                 

                                                                           

          Ienzo walks up to her.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Belle’s not here, right                                

                    now.  Something about her                              

                    father.  Perhaps I can help you?                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’m just returning a book.                             

                                                                           

          She hands it to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You’re new here, aren’t you?                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Yeah, I — I just came into                             

                    town.  I’m Ienzo.                                      

                                                                           

          He extends his arm, and she shakes it.                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Regina.  I’m the mayor around here.                    

                                                                           

          He visibly recognizes this name.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    So you’ve...heard of me.                               

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I’ve heard of you.  But that’s it.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Though I take it you know the name                     

                    "Evil Queen."                                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I know it.  What happened to make                      

                    you like that?                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    My mother was...difficult.                             

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    You don’t have tell me about that!                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, I HIGHLY doubt she’s as bad                      

                    as mine.  She killed the love of my                    

                    life.  To free me up for a marriage                    

                    to a king.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    My mum tried to betroth me to some                     

                    London girl.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Did I mention that king was her ex?                    

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Did I mention I was seven?                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    That’s...interesting.  So, what’d                      

                    you do?                                                

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I got out.  You?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Pushed her into a mirror.                              

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Well, see you around!                                  

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Alright.  Sis.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S — OFFICE — DAY                        

                                                                           

          DAVID is working on a computer.  LILY enters, with two cups      

          of coffee.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Here you go!                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He takes a drink.  AELEUS enters.                                

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Excuse me.                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Can we help you?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    My name is Aeleus.  I was once a                       

                    royal guard and, before that, a                        

                    police captain.  Is the sheriff                        

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    No, but I’m her father.                                

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              DAVID (cont’d)                               

                    Are you here for a job?                                

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Actually, yes.                                         

                                                                           

          He smiles.  David and Lily look at eachother.                    

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Alright, then.  Umm...Well, Mulan’s                    

                    kind of in charge of recruiting, so                    

                    we’ll get you in contact with her,                     

                    I guess.                                               

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    That would be much appreciated!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY                               

                                                                           

          The school lets out.  Emma enters it.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNOW WHITE’S CLASSROOM — DAY                                

                                                                           

          SNOW is working on her computer, when Emma enters.               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Emma!                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mom, can I talk to you about                           

                    something?                                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma sits down opposite her mother.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s Neal.  Something’s...not                          

                    right.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I mean there’s something...off                         

                    about him!  And it’s more than just                    

                    him coming back to life, I just                        

                    know it.                                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    You know my superpower?                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yeah, what about it?                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    It’s been going off like crazy.                        

                                                                           

          A look of concern grows on Snow’s face.                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Around...NEAL!?  Emma —                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah!  I don’t know what it is, but                    

                    he’s hiding something!                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Why would he have any reason to                        

                    hide something?                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          RIKU enters and heads for the nonfiction section.  Suddenly,     

          he sees Ienzo.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    YOU!                                                   

                                                                           

          Ienzo raises his hands in front of him.                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    WAIT!  Wait.                                           

                                                                           

          He lowers his hands.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO (cont’d)                               

                    Marluxia was right.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    So I’ve heard.                                         

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Right.  Relena.                                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Riku and Ienzo are sitting against the front desk, amongst a     

          pile of books.  Why?  Aesthetic.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    So, you’re telling me...EVERYONE                       

                    from Castle O...is alive.                              

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Even Marluxia?                                         

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Well, he’s "Lauriam," now, but                         

                    yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Riku laughs.                                                     

                                                                           

                              IENZO (cont’d)                               

                    What’s so funny?                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Does ANYBODY that I kill stay                          

                    dead!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I wouldn’t complain about it.                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m not.                                               

                                                                           

          Ienzo laughs.                                                    

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    So, um, how’s your brother?                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Blind.  We were supposed to have a                     

                    procedure, but it got delayed,                         

                    because a pirate ripped out our                        

                    dad’s heart.                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Oh.  Sorry to hear that.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Thanks.  Yeah, hopefully, we can                       

                    get it back soon.                                      

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I wish you luck!                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Look, uh, the other Organization                       

                    rebels and I are meeting at the                        

                    mansion, tonight.  You’re more than                    

                    welcome to come.                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’ll think about it.                                   

                                                                           

          He holds up some books.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    I DO have a report to work on!                         

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          Riku gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Say, why aren’t you at the school?                     

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    I grew up in three castles with                        

                    private tutors and an accelerated                      

                    education.                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Fair enough.                                           

                                                                           

          Ienzo gets up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Come on, I’ll check your books out                     

                    for you.                                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Ienzo gets behind the desk and wakes up the computer.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS LIBRARY — DAY — FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Ienzo is writing in a book.  Alice is pacing.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    You ever write?                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Haven’t given much thought to it.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    That’s not what I asked.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    I...HAVE written.  But I’m no good.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    How do you know?                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Because I’ve READ what I’ve                            

                    written.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Anyone else?                                           

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO (cont’d)                         

                    Tell me what you think —                               

                         (reading)                                         

                    A boat beneath a sunny sky,                            

                    Lingering onward dreamily.                             

                    In a Wonderland they lie,                              

                    Children yet, the tale to hear,                        

                    Eager eye and willing ear.                             

                         (no longer reading)                               

                    What do you think?                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    I THINK it spells my name!                             

                                                                           

          Ienzo laughs.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE (cont’d)                         

                    It’s good.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    So...what do you have?                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Nothing, really.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    What if you were to write about                        

                    your time in Wonderland?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Please.  I don’t think anybody                         

                    wants to read about Alice’s                            

                    Adventures in Wonderland.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          VANITAS strolls through the streets of town.  The TOWNSFOLK,     

          half of whom are female, stare at him, bewildered.               

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    What are you looking at?                               

                                                                           

          They continue to stare.                                          

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    BOO!                                                   

                                                                           

          They all run away, screaming.  He laughs at them then looks      

          at the castle — Hollow Bastion, before it got                    

          all...pipey.  He walks toward it, summoning his keyblade.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          RAPUNZEL, Kairi, Henry, and Roxas are all training under         

          Aqua.  Neal, Emma, and Lily are watching.                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Very good.  You are dismissed.                         

                                                                           

          Riku runs up to them.                                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hey, Riku.  What’s up?                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Actually, I’m here to see Roxas.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Okay.  Cool.                                           

                                                                           

          Roxas walks up to him.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Do you know anything about this                        

                    whole Organization rebels thing?                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ienzo told me about it.                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Ienzo?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Uh, Zexion.                                            

                                                                           

          Aqua listens in, closely.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    They’re having a meeting at the                        

                    mansion, tonight.                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Wait, MY mansion!?                                     

                                                                           

          Riku nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You know what, I’d like to check                       

                    that out.                                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah, I’ll come with.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    You mind checking that out?                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hey, it’ll allow me to watch my                        

                    brother.                                               

                         (to Rapunzel)                                     

                    You in?                                                

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Why not?                                               

                                                                           

          Neal gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Alright.  Well, I should go.  I                        

                    have things to take care of.  See                      

                    you around.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He walks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    What’s with him?                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I wish I knew.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS LOUNGE — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Aqua enters and walks up to XIGBAR, who is seated opposite a     

          MAN with many ponytails.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hello, Xigbar.  Xaldin.                                

                                                                           

                              XIGBAR                                       

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Nothing.  I’m just letting you know                    

                    that I’m going back down tonight.                      

                                                                           

                              XALDIN                                       

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yes, as a matter of fact, it is.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          Olive and Naminé are walking through town, the former            

          carrying a basket of bread.  They are heading for the            

          castle.  Suddenly, they hear a scream in the distance.           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    What was that!?                                        

                                                                           

          They run toward the castle.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION GATES — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          When Olive and Naminé reach they gates, they find a YOUNG        

          KAIRI cowering behind an OLDER WOMAN, whose hair is tied         

          into a Bun of Steel, as they face Vanitas.  Aeleus is lying      

          on the ground.  Aqua and Ven run up from the other side.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    We got this!                                           

                                                                           

          They both summon their keyblades and proceed to fight him.       

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (to Vanitas)                                      

                    You SURE like showing up                               

                    everywhere, huh?                                       

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    What can I say?  Old friends...                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    You’re HARDLY a friend.                                

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    No.  I’m SO MUCH more.                                 

                                                                           

          Aqua swings her keyblade at his back, knocking him down a        

          set of stairs.  He tumbles but, once he gets up, runs back       

          toward them.  Aqua raises her keyblade, as he leaps into the     

          air to strike from the air.                                      

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Their keyblades collide.  Ven swings at him from         

          behind.  Vanitas pivots around, just in time to prevent          

          being hit and lifts Ven into the air with magic.                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Ugh!                                                   

                                                                           

          Aqua swings at him —                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Let him GO!                                            

                                                                           

          — and hits him squarely in the side, knocking him onto the       

          ground.  Aqua swings at him again, but he disappears.            

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    I’ll get you, yet!                                     

                                                                           

                              OLDER WOMAN                                  

                    Thank you so much.                                     

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Don’t worry about it!                                  

                                                                           

          Naminé runs up to Kairi.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NAMINÉ                                 

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG KAIRI                                  

                    Yeah!                                                  

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    Thanks, miss!                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    No problem!  So, you’re the                            

                    Princess, huh?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG KAIRI                                  

                    Mm-hmm!                                                

                                                                           

                              OLDER WOMAN                                  

                    And I’m her grandmother Lady Jane                      

                    Way.                                                   

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Jane!  Hello!                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE                                         

                    Olive!                                                 

                                                                           

          Olive walks up to her and hands her the basket of bread.         

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Here’s your bread!                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Nice to see you!                                       

                                                                           

                              JANE                                         

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          Aqua runs up to Aeleus and wakes him up.                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hey, you okay?                                         

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Huh?  Is he gone?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    I don’t understand.  How did he                        

                    overpower me?                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    He’s a tough one to crack.                             

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    No...there’s something about                           

                    him.  Something...different.  Evil.  He’s              

                    — I’ve faced — I don’t know.                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    He’s like nothing I’ve ever                            

                    seen.  And I’ve seen a lot.  I’ve                      

                    faced beings of pure                                   

                    destruction.  Seen them grow                           

                    hearts.  But that man?  There’s                        

                    nothing but pure, unchecked evil in                    

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Negative emotions...                                   

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Thanks for saving the Princess.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Aqua, Lily, Rapunzel, Riku, and Roxas walk up to the mansion     

          gates.                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Alright, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          They walk up to the mansion.  Ienzo, Relena, Aeleus,             

          Lauriam, and Even are all there.  Ienzo spots Riku.              

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Hey!  Glad you could make it.                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yeah, so...what exactly’s going on                     

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Well, Lauriam’s about to speak.                        

                                                                           

          Lauriam calms down everyone.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Thank you, thank you.  Roxas,                          

                    thanks for proving me right!                           

                                                                           

          Roxas acknowledges this statement.                               

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM (cont’d)                             

                    Xemnas...has used us.  Left out                        

                    information on our...ability to                        

                    come back, so he can control                           

                    us.  Well, now, the playing field                      

                    is finally level.  Now, we can                         

                    fight back.                                            

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Hopefully, with the cooperation of                     

                    the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Office.                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    We are very aware of this                              

                    threat.  ANY information you can                       

                    provide will be helpful.                               

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So, now what?                                          

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    We prepare for war.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I should go.                                           

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Don’t follow me.                                       

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    We need you.                                           

                                                                           

          She looks at him then walks away.                                

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Don’t worry.  She’s taught us well.                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (to Ienzo)                                        

                    One Hell of a date, Ienzo.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Is that right?                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Anyway, your little team needs a                       

                    name.                                                  

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Well, "Rebel Alliance" always                          

                    works.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I enjoy a good Star War.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Lights from the inside of the castle illuminate in the           

          darkness.  CARD SOLDIERS march around the grounds, carrying      

          lanterns.  Pence and Olette run toward it, but she quickly       

          pulls him behind a mushroom.                                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Careful!                                               

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          She counts down on her fingers from three then signals to        

          go.  They head toward the castle.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS GUEST ROOM — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Alice is sitting on her bed, reading.  She looks up from her     

          book, closes it, and sets it down, before getting up and         

          walking to the window.  She looks outside, wistfully.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Pence and Olette sidle along the wall.  Pence spots Alice in     

          one of the windows and points to her.                            

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          They head toward it.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS GUEST ROOM — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Alice sighs and returns to her bed, where she picks her book     

          back up.  She opens it and resumes reading.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Pence picks up a piece of gravel and shows it to Olette, who     

          nods.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS GUEST ROOM — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          While reading, Alice hears a tapping sound on the                

          window.  She turns her head toward it.  She bolts toward the     

          window and opens it, seeing Pence and Olette.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    What are you DOING here!?                              

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    We’re here...to save YOU!                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    I appreciate the sentiment.  But                       

                    you shouldn’t be here.  If the                         

                    guards find you —                                      

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Then let us in!                                        

                                                                           

          Alice peers out the window, then back in.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Okay.  But be careful.                                 

                                                                           

          She helps them in, as they crawl in through the window.          

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    We found someone who can help you                      

                    get out of this crazy world.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    You LIVE here...                                       

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

          Alice thinks this over.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Okay.  But there’s someone else you                    

                    need to free.                                          

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Who?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    The Prince.                                            

                                                                           

          Pence and Olette exchange a look that manages to convey both     

          surprise and concern.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Alice leads to Pence and Olette to Ienzo’s room and knocks       

          on the door.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. IENZO’S ROOM — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Ienzo is reading a science book by candlelight.                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    GO AWAY, MOM!  I’M READING!                            

                                                                           

          He then grabs his neck.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Alice, Pence, and Olette, as before.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    It’s me.  Alice.                                       

                                                                           

          She looks at Pence and Olette, who look up from the              

          floor.  The door opens, and Alice looks back at it, where        

          Ienzo is now standing, clutching his book.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE (cont’d)                         

                    Come on.  We’re going home.  MY                        

                    home.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    London?                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Yeah.  London.                                         

                                                                           

          He steps out of the room and slowly closes the door, as to       

          not make much noise.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Alice, Pence, Olette, and Ienzo run through the halls.           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Our friend will meet us this way.                      

                                                                           

          They start to turn around a corner and find themselves           

          facing Cora and Charlus.                                         

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Going somewhere?                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Cora pulls out both Pence and Olette’s hearts.                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    So, Alice, you thought                                 

                    your...friends could save you?                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Oh, how wrong you were.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Let them go.                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, no.  I’m afraid I can’t be                         

                    doing that.  It’s like I said                          

                    before: Love —                                         

                                                                           

          She crushes the hearts, killing Pence and Olette.                

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    — is weakness.                                         

                                                                           

          She brushes the heartdust off her hands.                         

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Now.  You two.  Are going to return                    

                    to your rooms —                                        

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS THE KNAVE                            

                    Cora —                                                 

                                                                           

          She swings her hand, sending him flying against the wall         

          with magic.                                                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    SILENCE!                                               

                                                                           

          He falls onto the floor.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                         (to Alice)                                        

                    This way!                                              

                                                                           

          He leads Alice away from Cora, who proceeds to follow            

          them.  She crosses her arms in front of her and swings them      

          out, like a "W."  Or something.  The wall twists in front of     

          the two kids running away from her, blocking their path.         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Alice, Ienzo, and Cora, as before.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Hold on.  I know a bit of magic.                       

                                                                           

          As Cora closes in on them, Ienzo concentrates.                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO (cont’d)                         

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          They run for the twisted wall and manage to leap over it,        

          landing on the other side.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Whoa.  I wish I could do that!                         

                                                                           

          They turn around a corner, where the ground explodes in          

          front of them, much to their surprise.  PERCY leaps out of       

          the hole.                                                        

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Alice!  There you are!  Where are                      

                    your friends?                                          

                                                                           

          Her face just melts into sadness.                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (mournfully)                                      

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Can you take me home?  And Ienzo                       

                    with me?                                               

                                                                           

          Percy nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          Suddenly, Cora poofs in front of them.                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Not if I have anything to say about                    

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    No.  You are a TERRIBLE mother.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    So I’ve been told.  I got over                         

                    it.  Having no heart helps.                            

                                                                           

          She smirks then extends her arm out, pulling Ienzo               

          in.  Alice grabs his hand, pulling him back.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Let me go!                                             

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Yes, Alice.  Let him go.  Unless                       

                    you intend to stay                                     

                    here.  Imagine.  You, a princess.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    I wasn’t talking to HER!                               

                                                                           

          He raises his arm and pushes back, allowing him to get           

          behind Alice, who promptly stomps up to Cora and begins          

          punching her.  Which is kind of more of an annoyance to her,     

          but still.  Alice manages to knock her over.                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Why you little —                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Rabbit, you can’t take him to                          

                    London.  I fear he won’t be safe.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Do you now anywhere Cora can’t find                    

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

          Cora gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    I know a place.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Then come back for me, when you’re                     

                    done.                                                  

                                                                           

          As she resumes holding off Cora, Percy opens up a hole and       

          he and Ienzo leap through it.  It closes.                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    NO!                                                    

                         (to Alice)                                        

                    YOU LOST ME MY HEIR!                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She removes her glove and summons her keyblade.  She then        

          puts the glove back on.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Umm...Nope.  Still worth it.  At                       

                    least he’s safe from YOU.                              

                                                                           

          She runs away from Cora, who follows her.                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (shouting)                                        

                    AFTER HER, YOU FOOLS!                                  

                                                                           

          A bunch of CARD SOLDIERS show up and follow Alice, who           

          briefly looks behind her, as she continues to run.  She          

          spots a dark nook and runs into it.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS NOOK — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          As Alice runs into the nook, she feels something strange         

          about the floor.  It seems to incline.  But also not.  It        

          winds around the center.  Like a spiral staircase.  Suddenly     

          she finds herself running out of the nook.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS LIBRARY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          When Alice exits the nook, she is on a walkway on the next       

          floor.  She looks down below.  But that’s the lower level —      

          it’s the ceiling.  Yep.  She’s...upside-down.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Curiouser and curiouser.                               

                                                                           

          She looks up to find Cora looking up at her.  Cora laughs        

          and flies up toward Alice, who runs across the                   

          walkway.  Midway through her ascent, Cora flips over, so she     

          can land feet-first on the upside-down walkway.                  

                                                                           

          She then closes her free fist, and the doorways on both ends     

          of the walkway seal, allowing her to corner Alice.               

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Mark my words, you are going to pay                    

                    for what you’ve done.                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                    Go ahead.  Kill me.  See how your                      

                    subjects feel about that.  Three                       

                    kids in one night?  And the Prince                     

                    ran away?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You underestimate me.                                  

                                                                           

          She reaches to rip out Alice’s heart, which the latter           

          braces for.  Suddenly, a rabbit hole opens up on the wall        

          that sealed the doorway they are at, and Alice falls into        

          it.  It then promptly seals.  Cora looks down at Percy.          

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    No.  YOU underestimate ME.                             

                                                                           

          Cora laughs the picks him up by the ears.                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    On second thought.  Forget about                       

                    Alice.  I think I’ll pay a                             

                    visit...to my daughter.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RABBIT HOLE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                           

                                                                           

          Aqua is sitting at the bar, drinking.  Emma enters.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey.  What up!?                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks for coming.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, no problem.                                      

                                                                           

          Emma sits down next to her.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    So, what’d you want?                                   

                                                                           

          Aqua takes out the drawing Roxas gave her and slides it over     

          to Emma.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Is this —                                              

                                                                           

          Aqua nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Roxas said he found it in Twilight                     

                    Town.  I told him it wasn’t us, but                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It is.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                         (no longer whispering)                            

                    What do I do?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, I’ll tell you this                               

                    much.  When Neal died, Henry had no                    

                    memory of him.  To him, he was just                    

                    some...guy.  He was so disconnected                    

                    at his funeral, it...destroyed me.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    But now he’s back.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What’s the matter?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s my superpower.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What are you trying to say?  That                      

                    Neal’s not who he says he is?                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know...                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Organization Thirteen is led by a                      

                    man parading around as my son’s                        

                    father.  How’s that for...crazy?                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s...something.                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    That meeting I attended...got me                       

                    thinking: Appeasement is getting me                    

                    nowhere.  It’s time I fight back!                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Even and Aeleus are sitting by the fountain, enjoying a          

          meal.                                                            

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    There was an attack today.                             

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Whoa, hold on.  WHAT!?                                 

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    I feel like we should step up                          

                    security, but Braig disagrees with                     

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    And what about Dilan?                                  

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    He agrees with Braig.                                  

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    But, you should have SEEN this guy!                    

                                                                           

          Suddenly, the ground erupts.  Percy and Ienzo leap out of        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Fascinating.  It’s like some kind                      

                    of...wormhole.                                         

                                                                           

          Even takes notice of this.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO (cont’d)                         

                    Where are we?                                          

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Radiant Garden.                                        

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Excuse me, young boy, how old are                      

                    you, exactly?                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Exactly?  Hmm, oh boy.  Umm, seven                     

                    years, one month, and eight days.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    And you know about wormholes?                          

                                                                           

          He shows Even his book.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Among other things!                                    

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    This boy needs a home.  And I                          

                    figured, with as smart as he is,                       

                    this may be a good fit.                                

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Huh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Do you have a library?                                 

                                                                           

          Even and Aeleus smile warmly.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Even and Aeleus show Ienzo around.  Even points into a room.     

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    See?  The library’s right there.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG IENZO                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          TWO GUARDS resembling Xigbar (but with both eyes) and Xaldin     

          walk up to them.  These are BRAIG and DILAN, just to be          

          clear.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRAIG                                        

                    Now, who is this?                                      

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    We’ve adopted a son.                                   

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    A SON!?                                                

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    He seems to be quite the prodigy.                      

                                                                           

                              BRAIG                                        

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    And what does His Majesty think                        

                    about this?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION MASTER BEDROOM — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          THE KING is reading in his bed.  Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo         

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    We’d like you to meet                                  

                    someone.  He’s quite smart for his                     

                    age.                                                   

                                                                           

          The King lowers his book, showing the face of Zero Wise —        

          or rather his Enchanted Forest counterpart ANSEM THE WISE.       

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CEMETERY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          As Neal walks up to his grave his head starts to hurt.  He       

          rests his hand on his headstone.  PETER ORCUS walks up           

          behind him.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    It can be a bit disorienting being                     

                    around your own grave.                                 

                                                                           

          Neal turns his head toward him.                                  

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Don’t worry; it’ll go away in about                    

                    a year.                                                

                                                                           

          Neal scoops his hand up, as he walks toward him.  The dirt       

          in front of the headstone starts to rumble.  It rises out of     

          the ground.  Peter looks down.                                   

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS (cont’d)                         

                    Listen, if you’re worried about a                      

                    body, don’t.  It’s taken care of.                      

                                                                           

          Neal’s coffin is all but fully-clear of any dirt on top of       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Not quite.                                             

                                                                           

          He raise his hand, and the coffin opens.  It’s not empty.        

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Who — Who are you?                                     

                                                                           

          The Neal impostor pulls his hand forward, bring Peter closer     

          to him.  He rips out his heart.                                  

                                                                           

                              FAKE NEAL                                    

                    Why don’t you follow me, and I show                    

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

          He raises Neal’s corpse out of his coffin, and it closes,        

          the dirt returning to the ground above it.  As they walk         

          away, the body floats behind them.  The impostor’s headache      

          gets worse, like Harry Potter’s scar near Voldemort.  They       

          stop.                                                            

                                                                           

                              FAKE NEAL                                    

                    We’re here.                                            

                                                                           

          They enter a mausoleum.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MAUSOLEUM — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          The impostor waves his hand, and the lid of one of the tombs     

          slides off.  The coffin inside opens up.  He waves his hand,     

          and the body flies into the coffin.  Peter looks down at the     

          name on the tomb: Cora Mills.                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Hello Hades.                                           

                                                                           

          He looks at her, no longer posing as Neal.                       

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    My name is Cora.  And I am so glad                     

                    to finally meet you.                                   

                                                                           

          She smirks and laughs.                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
